Don't Fix Me, Forget Me
by Nicole Lo
Summary: Four and Nyx should've never happened. In the first reality she was killed by Misaki. Then by the Seers and then the emperor himself. She promised herself that she would stop time jumping so ... why was she here again? And why was she starting to fall in love with Ryo knowing that it has never worked?
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Fix Me, Forget Me**

Chapter One: The Art of Nonchalance

(Set in the middle of Season 2 and Nyx and Four never got involved with each other).

* * *

 **Four**

What the hell do you do when you wake up not knowing who the fuck you are?

Yeah … welcome to my life. For ten months I've been traveling on this ship with an android and strangers, mostly dudes and this bad ass boss chick.

We basically have been running around in circles, trying to do just enough to get by and making trouble along the way. Did you hear of the 15,000 people that were blown up? Yeah, we did it. That's us.

I'm not bragging by the way. I know it sounds like that because I have this deep, sexy macho voice and I say everything as if it's this big epiphany, like I'm the Malcolm X of my generation, but it's just me being awesome.

All jokes aside, I'd never make light about people dying by my hand unless they deserved it. Those people … who knew? I didn't know them and none of us did. They were just dealt a bad hand and we were just set up as the fall guys, again.

I was really getting sick of being on the run and I guess we got too careful because we finally got caught. We were rushed into a room and told to strip down. Secretly, I was intrigued, having heard the One Two sex fest in the past and just curious about the other randoms who were in the room with us. Maybe I should've been more concerned with my own package but … when you're blessed you don't stress the small stuff.

I kept my normal stony face on, kept my eyes down and you wouldn't even know I was sizing up the place and the people. There had to be a way out of this. I was given clothes to put on after a hot blast, followed by cold air nearly knocked us down.

Apparently were were now "decontaminated."

I slowly pulled on my pants, catching a pair of eyes watching me. My eyes met hers and then I looked away, bored. She'd seen my bulge, I know it and I'd already taken a good look at her too. She was slender but athletic, had thick black hair and had an air of mischief about her. After ten months of nothing, I finally ran across someone with some intrigue, at least eye candy. Maybe someone to have fun with?

I brushed it off like it was nothing but that was my strength. No one could know what I was really feeling or could read me. I was unpredictable and so emotional to the point that my body could no longer handle it and could only show the world nonchalance. It kind of shut down on it's own from emotional overload, I guess you could say.

Who ever heard of an emotional alpha?

If only they knew. For now, I had recon to do. Stay in this prison and rot while my home Zairon was out there? No way. I could never put all of the pieces together while being trapped. Two, Three and I were pulled our separate ways. There was no sign of One or Five. Six was the traitor and our reason for getting here. I should've known. Wasn't it always the black guy?

For the first day or so, things were slow. I got called into some meeting with a Kevin Spacey look-alike who thought he could boss me around? Really … but the whole thing was a bust. A major bust until I saw eye candy again, swaying around like she owned the place and was just visiting.

In fact, she came pulled a seat up to _our_ table. I watched her lips as Two explained what she'd found and Three admitted that he was pretty much useless in this kind of situation. He was a doer not a thinker.

That's when I laid out my plan, calm and collected, brow slightly furrowed and my attention not lingering on anyone or anything for too long. Inside I was dying, bursting to have this woman. My body hadn't known a member of the opposite sex since … well, who knew?

I didn't think that someone as good-looking as myself would be a virgin unless I was already promised to someone, in that case I was going to apologize in advance.

I thought about how good her lips would taste but kept focused. If she was going to break out with us, the more the merrier. I'd have plenty of time to make her come to me.

* * *

 **Nyx**

The thing about the crew members on the Raza was that they didn't have anyone that they could trust and they were vulnerable. They were exactly the kinds of people who would trust someone like me when no one else ever did. Maybe it was because I was known for my perpetual backstabbing but I called it covering my ass.

With my brother not with me, back on the ship with the Seers, it was worse than before I broke him out. Sure, the crew of the Raza was actually growing on me but they weren't family. And when they got their memories back surely they would disburse and all go back to their lives. Except for one … I didn't know what he was going to do with me once he knew. I just had to make sure I gave him the chance to consider it.

That's what made timing so important.

I'd seen them coming to the prison, actually purposely gotten busted because it both protected me from the Seers and gave me an opportunity to possibly save Milo. Too bad I failed.

I was thinking about that when Four called me down for more fighting practice. Yesterday it was swords and knives, today we were sparring.

"Would you actually hit a girl?" I teased, looking at Four who was giving me absolutely … nothing. I couldn't wait to break down that poker face. If I couldn't see fragments of who he really was due to my cognitive predictions and his past behavior, I would've given up by now but the egg that was the hardest to crack was the most satisfying to devour.

"I don't see any girl here." Four answered back as he reached out, trying to knock me off balance but I successfully moved.

"Now you're knocking on my femininity. Low blow Ishida." I faked disapproval. In reality, I could never be ashamed of him.

"I see no girl because you're a woman." He clarified, catching me off guard as I felt my knees buckle underneath me. Great. Part of taking care of myself was being a great fighter and I was already failing at that.

"Afraid to fight fair?" I shot back getting up and dodging every hit he attempted in a rhythm that would make Mayweather envious. After a while he tried to be more and more unpredictable and I could see through him even further. Instead of being two moves ahead of him, I was now five ahead.

"What the fuck." Four paused as I gave him a light punch to the jaw.

"Don't take it personally. You're just too slow Grandpa." I got out of sparring stance and stood with my hands on my hips. "I'll give you a free shot."

"Stop joking around." Four threw me a stick and we started fighting. I'm sure it wasn't called just a stick and there was some fancy name for it, but I didn't care to know. As long as I had anything that could be used as a weapon and it worked on cue, who cared?

This went on for hours and hours. I could see Four's frustration at first but then I could feel my edge weakening. I was now just three steps ahead and then two and then none.

Four was a force to be reckoned with when you were in a fair fight. I'd been kicked a few times now and he was not going easy on me at all. I felt a little more confidence once I struck him back, but still … I was going to lose this battle.

* * *

 **Four**

Nyx was going down and she knew it. I was going to whoop that ass and then tap that ass … maybe. I still couldn't tell with her. We'd been doing this back and forth thing, filled with tons of sexual tension. I'd been straddled by her, wrestled with her and had my face mere inches from her hoo ha but still nothing.

Maybe she was going to be harder to break than I was. I thought for a moment that I'd have to show her some kind of emotion but wasn't that already obvious? I spent every fucking hour with her unless I was showering or taking a dump.

We'd even fallen asleep in this very room plenty of times but nothing happened. I was starting to think that I read the vibes wrong. Maybe she was asexual or a lesbian because clearly … no one could pass me up, right?

Except maybe Two who wasn't _really_ human and Five who was not even legal.

I shook my head. The last thing that I needed was to lose confidence in myself. I dropped my weapon, helping Nyx off the ground when I felt a small tug away from me, enough to make me lose my balance. My body, exhausted and shocked, fell to the ground and Nyx was hovering over me before I could make a move.

What a damn cheater.

When I saw that the way she was looking at me now was the same way that she'd looked at me in my underwear and when she'd caught me naked and fresh out of the shower, I knew I wasn't imagining things. She gave me a quick peck with a mischievous grin, starting to stand up, but I pulled her back into me.

I teased her for a little, pausing to look into her eyes which was a big mistake.

Those eyes were gorgeous, brown and deep as though they were never-ending. There was so much in those eyes that I wanted to know more about. She had me curious. I didn't know what to think so I stopped analyzing and softly parted her lips, grazing her the bottom and sucking on it just for fun.

I'd thought about all of the fun I could have with those lips, have with that body. Damn.

Nyx kissed me back intensely now positioned right on top of me. I couldn't stop my body from hiding what I really wanted. Fuck. If we didn't get down to it, my body was going to explode.

I rolled on top of her, ready to take charge until I heard a banging on the door followed by Two calling me in on the com. What the hell?

"Four, do you read…" She started as I rolled to the ground on my back and listened her go on and on about our next stop. I got it. It was serious. Her nanites were failing.

* * *

 **Nyx**

I narrowly escaped having sex with Four. What was I thinking? It wasn't right for me to do things this way. We'd had our time. We'd been in love, in a parallel world, we still were maybe but it wasn't fair for me to do this. Us being together had been more than just inconvenient, it was a political disaster. We would bring the demise of our worlds, our people.

Milo had warned me when he was back on the ship but I didn't want to hear it. What we saw wasn't set in stone. We controlled our own destinies, which was why God gave us free will. Now that Two was safe, everything had calmed down some.

We even had girl time and for a moment, things felt normal.

We talked about normal things like love. Two had never experienced in Five was quiet and I told them I'd only ever been in love once and I could never love another. It was true. If my soul ever came back to this Earth after I died, it would find him again, I knew it. We were all calming down a bit and happy with the way things were now.

I'd noticed a change in Four though. That encounter with his alternate self left him wanting more, left him wanting to be Ishida Riyo again. That scared me. I did everything I could to talk him out of it because he wasn't ready yet.

But I was losing him. I did the only thing that I could to keep him. Or maybe it was totally self-serving to keep me from falling apart when he'd suddenly leave. This was going to happen, I knew.

The thing about knowing people from the past is that you know their habits. I knew that Four was most vulnerable right after showering. I waited in his room, legs crossed and impatient.

"How did you?" He wondered, as he stepped into the room seeing me there.

"There's nothing I can't do darling." Now I was just bragging and playing up the British accent.

"Okay… what's this about?"

There were so many things that I wanted to say. I wanted to tell him that in another life we'd loved each other. I wanted to tell him that I could save him. But I couldn't because they would send me back.

* * *

 **Four**

Nyx in my room in the middle of the night was a nice surprise. Midnight Snack maybe?

I pretended to be annoyed, preoccupied but kept watching. I loved to watch her. I watched as she climbed off my bed and walked towards me. I stared in silence as she walked towards me and then held onto me tightly.

Thinking it was just a delayed response to her losing her brother, I let it slide for a while. But what the hell … this was getting to be a little too long.

"Okay, again, what's this about?" It was getting harder for me to remain emotionless.

"I need to ask you to do something for me and I need you to say yes." She explained. This could get tricky. I didn't do the beating around the bush thing.

"Out with it."

"Say yes first." She pressed, kissing me hungrily.

"If it's what I think it is..." I didn't finish the sentence before she jumped up into my arms, her legs on either side of me, her body pressed against mine. We proceeded in sync, using non-verbal cues to figure out how to give each other what we wanted.

My body gave in happily thrusting into hers and even though it was a tight fit, it felt amazing. Every hair on my body felt alive. Nyx was almost glowing as she took every hit like a champ. When I'd calmed down a little and realized that this wasn't a dream and it was happening, she took the opportunity to show me what she could do and boy she was talented.

She moved with such fluidity and accuracy like she already knew what my body wanted and how. What it needed. I held off for as long as I could, not wanting to release, ever. However long it lasted wasn't long enough but I could feel myself drift almost into another world as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

We fell asleep, still in sync and in the morning Nyx looked refreshed and still had a glow. Before she could say anything, I said the words to wipe the smile off her face, "I think we should just call this what it is."

Her total demeanor changed.

"I'm not saying that it won't happen again but-"

"Fine. Just stop talking about it. Asshole." I heard her mutter as she gathered her clothes to leave. What can I say? I had to do it. I could make up some story saying how Nyx was getting too clingy, but the problem was ME.

I was already thinking about when I'd get to see her again.

I was already imagining when I could be inside of her again.

I was already on my way of being addicted to her body. And believe it or not I couldn't really have a sex only relationship. Not with Nyx. Not with our history and all the time we've spent together. I had to make me seem less desirable … yeah, I know that's pretty impossible ….

I had to but damn, if I never got to feel her body on mine and fight with her and see her every day and fall asleep - Shit.

Shit. Shit! One night and I was already up her ass. Damn. It just meant that I had to treat her like she didn't mean a damn thing. Because I couldn't let her start to mean everything. Zairon meant everything, even if I couldn't remember it.

* * *

(A/N: I didn't like the tone of _How Nyx and Four Should've Happened_ , so I created this lighter story instead. I'll try to make their voices more distinctive, but I think this will be more fun to write. I'll keep pieces of the original story and add my own flair.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Couldn't Be that Easy

* * *

 **Nyx**  
  
Four pushed me away and in a way I was relieved. I didn't have to hold myself back anymore because this would definitely create a rift.

I didn't know what I expected coming back... That was the thing about time jumping. You remembered where you came from and the other realities, if you were lucky enough not to get killed and have to start all over, but in time it all started to blur together.

Deep down I knew that I wasn't here to save Milo. He was my excuse out and he'd already decided on his own path. No, I wasn't even sure if I was strictly here to save Four. Maybe I just wanted to love him one more time... Or save my people from the Seers. Find my father and rule again? There were so many possibilities.

The one that had the strongest pull at the moment was to stop Four from becoming Riyo. Riyo was forced into being a harsh, cruel man. I'd loved him through it all but I knew how that ended-with him slitting my throat.

No thanks. Last time I saw a little further and saw a way to possibly fix this. Somehow I felt that knowing how to time jump meant that I had to do it even if there was something greater than myself that controlled everything.

I was in my thoughts, in my head big time when I noticed Three and Five at the breakfast table. Four had his back to me and I was doing what I could to appear normal but Three smirked.

He must've heard the noises last night. Bracing myself for it, I tried to stay away from Four, which only served to egg him on more.

"How was it?" Three blurted out. I gave Four a look, unable to stop my face from showing a look of mortification.

Four recovered quickly. "Uh... Same as usual. Were we too loud?" He sat down at the table next to me.

I hit him under the table but I'm pretty sure that he thought it was hilarious.

"No but it sounded intense. Did you move onto grappling?" Three chuckled as Five said "eww" and excused herself.

"It's been a while since you've been grappled hasn't it?" I shot back in disbelief. Why would he think we'd want to talk to him about this?

"Yeah. Sadly." Three paused. "So how was it?" He looked to both of us for details, lifting his eyebrows. Bold mother fucker.

"Four, do not answer."

"I wasn't but now..." He pressed his lips together. "Amazing."

I had to stop myself from blushing. Our chemistry hadn't faded in the least bit.

"Amazing?" Three was almost mocking us now. "Alright Nyx, spill. Is it love?"

"I'm outty." 

* * *

**Four**

Nyx kept her distance from me since the Three incident but I'd done what I could do to intercept her. Some might call it stalking but would a fine ass mother fucker like myself need to chase after any woman?

No, but Nyx did something to me.

"Stop avoiding me."

"Stop following me. Like a puppy dog." Nyx responded back, pulling her hair back and out of the way. I noticed that it had gotten longer and sat just above her hip bones.

"It's not like you have anything better to do-"

"That's not convincing me Four. You said that it was just something that happened so let's leave it at that." 

"Wow... You take things to heart." I was just inches from her now. "I didn't know you were so sensitive."

"I'm not Sen.-" The annoyance factor in her voice rose but I quickly silenced her.  
This time it was my mouth that was the weapon.

"Hmmm... You still taste good." I kissed her again. "Yep. Better and better."

I was on my way and flirted just enough to to let Nyx know that I didn't mean what I'd said about it not meaning anything. If I wasn't careful, it was going to start to mean everything.

* * *

 **Four**

Within a few more days we were into our next station. This time to refuel, sell some things and get some real food. That part of the mission was pretty smooth and now we just had to wait for Three and Five to get back.

The three of us had a few drinks, making it more difficult for me not to interact with Nyx. It was my idea to try and outsmart her. Nyx knew so much and I wasn't used to being bested.

Because I was the best.

"Red or blue?" I wondered smugly. I changed my mind so frequently that I barely remember what I picked.

"Blue."

Damn it.

"Try again. Two?," Nyx asked in her sexy British voice as I felt myself smiling. I liked a challenge. This could be done.

"How about a drink refill?" I suggested, raising my eyebrows at her.

"Really?" Nyx looked to Two who was copying my motions. "You too? What happened to female solidarity and the end of misogyny, the end of oppression… Girl Power?" She tried one last time.

"No. Go. Four's next time."

Nyx faked annoyance as I watched her walk slowly. She had just the right mix of strength and femininity, swaying without trying too hard.

"Go on." Two nudged me with a smirk.

"What?"

"I can tell that you like her and..: I approve. She brings out a happier side of you."

"Not like I need your permission-"

"Go before you miss the moment."

I was over there swiftly, standing to her right. My hands did the work this time, resting on the small of her back and then inching up, my fingertips leaving just the right amount of sensation.

She tensed up at first and then calmed when she realized that it was just me. Me on the other hand… my heart was beating so fast. I hoped that she couldn't hear it.

"Couldn't help yourself could you?"

"I'm… sorry." I sighed, a little intoxicated which would be my excuse for humbling myself later.

"For?" She turned to face me now. Still beautiful. Focus.

"If I ever made you think you were just some random… you mean something to me."

"Yeah." Nyx got closer to me, lingering just far enough away and toying with me. "Go on."

"I want to make it up to you."

She laughed a low, controlled laugh that was more than just a little sexy. I caught her chin in my hand, brushing my mouth with hers.

The tension was unbearable. We weren't quite kissing but so close.

"I want to have you. Now." I begged, again not like me. My mind was already scoping out a place where we could go, had been since we got into is place.

I looked at her intensely, daring her to push away from me. She was weak to me, I could feel it.

"We've got trouble guys." Two interrupted. Always interrupting… but this time it was the news feed that told the story. "Three, Five come in… Three, Five…"

I looked at Nyx worried now.

"The GA… we have to get out of here. Now."

* * *

 **Nyx**

With Three and Five back on the ship safely I couldn't believe that we'd been so careless. Three almost died and neither Four nor I were at our best. I could feel him watching me and I was aware of his every step too.

I'd intercepted by stopping a guy who almost shot him from behind but in doing so I got wounded.

The encounter was all too… real. When we got back to the ship mostly everyone went their own way. I took off first, making it to my room alone because I needed a moment.

This was much more difficult than I realized. One stray tear followed by another and another fell, not because I'd gotten knicked up during the fight but because I was so terrified for him. This was just the tip of the iceberg, the beginning of all of the things that were to come. Four may not make it in this reality.

Overcome by my emotions, I didn't notice that someone else had walked into the room. I got the feeling after a while that I was being watched and quickly wiped away my tears. I'd keep any signs of weakness to myself.

* * *

 **Four**

"I brought you dinner!" I announced after I'd studied Nyx for a moment. I couldn't quite tell what she was up to since her back was to me but this battle had been a close one.

More than one of us had almost died, converting the atmosphere on the ship into something heavy.

"You didn't have to do that," Nyx answered back softly, walking over to me. Something was off.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't ever risk yourself for me again. You're way more important than I am." She took the plate from my hands and put it down.

"I've been thinking…" Oh, the words of death.

"If I'm going to be such a distraction to you then maybe we shouldn't be together." She finished, her voice wavering ever so slightly.

"Really? Come on." I almost begged. She had me doing a lot of that lately. An emperor to be was not meant to beg but for this woman I was willing to step outside myself.

"I'm serious. If you had died out there.." I heard her sniff but then she masked her face by hugging onto me tightly.

I held her back, caught up in the intimacy of it all.

"Does this mean you forgive me?"

"Like hell! Of course not. What you did was unacceptable." The life came back into her voice for a moment. "Have you ever thought about how this is going to pan out… with you going to Zairon eventually, if that's still your plan?"

"It is and you're coming with me."

"I have no place there."

"We have no place not being together. Besides I can't watch after you if you're nowhere to be found."

"What if I refuse?"

"I'll have to change your mind then." I broke away from our hug, outlining her lips with my fingertips before giving her a series of kisses that would change her mind.

Nyx challenged me back, not showing she was as affected in the least. She wasn't letting up and I knew what I wanted to happen. I started to reach for the condom in my back pocket - so what if I planned all of this? - but then Nyx looked at me.

She was so vulnerable. I knew there would be time to put it down on her, but tonight I just wanted her to know that I was there for her. My body would just have to suffer for being overzealous, but for once it wasn't about me … just this one. Tomorrow, she'd better make it up to me.


End file.
